Round 2 - Case 5
This case took place over the weekend of June 27th, 2014. The motive for this murder involved groups of students being separated by floor, with limited food and places to sleep. The victim was found in the storage room on floor 3. The investigation can be found here, and the trial here. Monobear File Victim: Hanbei Takenaka Location of body: Floor 3 Storage Room Estimated time of death: 8:37 am Cause of death: Decapitation/Explosive force Investigation The following clues were found during the investigation: Storage Room * Burnt papers * Hanbei's hat * Head was blown off * Black feather * BOX Physics Lab * White fur * String Chem Lab * Instant Cold Packs + Sodium-free Salt Packs * Empty notebook Hanbei's Room * CHILD.... Trial Execution - Dear Air Accident or not, the votes are cast to Cecil Palmer who confessed to the accident himself. As such, the gavel comes down for his execution and he's taken away. Placed within the hall of mirrors from Miriam's execution, Cecil is cast under a black light which makes his bared tattoos appear to move. He's unable to try escaping, bound to a chair and only able to struggle. From the corner of his eye, Monobear can be seen dressed as Carlos. Before Cecil can finish his sentence, MonoCarlos puts a gag into his mouth, bright yellow and bearing a print of eerie, bloodstained grinning teeth. Rage muffled, the mirrors around Cecil break and fall, but not towards him like with Miriam. Instead, they fall around, revealing artificial yellow light and a sea of Monobears with blood on their mouths and smart, yet affordable business attire. MonoCarlos pulls Cecil out of his chair and pushes him up towards a wooden scaffolding through the sea of Monobears; it's framed by a cheerful yellow backdrop and helicopter plywood cutouts. There waiting at the scaffolding is another Monobear, but dressed as Kevin this time and holding a microphone which it drops over the unseen support. Leaving it hanging, it reveals a noose knotted at the end. Cecil's head forced through the noose, his protests are again muffled as both MonoKevin and MonoCarlos as they go over to a lever and pull. The floor is pulled from beneath Cecil and he drops, the cord pulling. Unfortunately, the height isn't enough to snap Cecil's neck, leaving him kicking and gasping behind his gag until his body gives out with a final, unconscious spasm. From the microphone cord, Cecil hangs in the artificial sunlight, a sharp relief in the yellow. Goodnight, Cecil. Goodnight. Aftermath Everyone following the trial intends on heading to their rooms finally for some much needed rest. However, Lysandre falls behind and soon not amongst their midst. Instead, once everyone has returned to the first floor, they're barred from other floors and returning to the elevator. The monitors blaring to life, they witness Lysandre as he's executed in an unknown location by an arrow to the head. With the fallen Leader now, everyone appears in varying states of distress; however, a few step forward to see to their care and help them through the night and into next week. Memorable Moments * Most everyone is irritated beyond hell because they were unable to sleep Trivia Category:Round 2 Category:Cases